


Sunshine

by jeanhavocsarms



Category: HORIZON - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, just really cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanhavocsarms/pseuds/jeanhavocsarms
Summary: Genesis enjoys the sunshine next to her





	Sunshine

The morning sun shone through the large window, hitting the golden hair of the sleeping princess. Genesis had been awake for hours, long before the sun came up. She dare not move though, not wanting to wake up her companion. The Guardian cherished moments like this. Quiet, safe, happy, _content_. Genesis knew no one would bother them. The celebration of light had kept them up late, everyone would be asleep. There was nowhere to be today, Valarie had made sure of that. The sleeping princess shifted, her face turning to Genesis. She smiled, only a princess would be so comfortable sleeping on her stomach. Genesis had tried it once, just out of curiosity. The years of looking over her shoulder, _protecting_ her back had made it a very uncomfortable night. But Valarie could, that’s why she had Genesis after all. Valarie sighed, shifting again. Genesis couldn’t help smiling as she cuddled down further into the large comfy bed. Or, comfy for Valarie at least. Genesis always thought she was going to fall through it. What an irrational thought that was. The princess blinked her bright green eyes open slowly, lazily. They landed on Genesis face and a smile crept onto her lips. 

“Good morning,” She whispered, her voice just a tad bit hoarse. Some guilt tugged at Genesis for that. _Thank sun and stars for thick stone walls_ … Genesis leaned over pressing her lips to Valarie’s forehead.

“Good morning.” She murmuring, reaching a hand up to the wavy golden locks. 

“How long have you been up?” Valarie questioned, wrapping the tick blanket tighter around her skin, snuggling back down.

“Not too long.” Genesis smoothly lied. She didn’t think a ‘I’ve been up for awhile watching you sleep’ would go over well. 

“Liar,” Valarie muttered and Genesis grinned. Only a few people could see though her as well as her Princess could. 

“Yes, just a bit.” The guardian laughed softly. Valarie sat up pushing her tousled hair out of her face, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

“It’s late.” She started, Genesis nodding in agreement. “No one has come by yet?” She asked, glancing at Genesis and they state of her. Well, both of them, really. Genesis shook her head, reaching her fingers out to trace the woven tattoo pattern on her companions wrist. 

“Last night I told them I would call for them when you were awake and ready. I didn’t think you would want to be bothered before you were ready.” 

Valarie gave her a warm smile of thanks and reached down, running her fingers through Genesis’ dark hair. Genesis hated her dark hair, knowing it made her stand out, but Valarie continuously loved it, letting her know so very often. 

“Thank you.” Valarie said, then yawning. Genesis chuckled and reached a hand up to her cheek.

“Need a little bit more?” Valarie leaned into her hand, closing her eyes and humming.

“No no, I’m fine. I had a strange dream.” Valarie lay on her stomach again and Genesis leaned down over her, pressing kisses along her bare shoulder.

“You always have strange dreams. Are you a star sage?” Genesis teased, her teeth grazing the back of her neck. Valarie let out a breath of air and shook her head, pulling her hair over her shoulder to give Genesis better room. Genesis continued her path of kisses, trailing them down her spine. 

“No… I was back Ivory Falls and in the water, but you were in the water with me this time…” 

“That doesn’t sound to strange,” Genesis commented, biting at her.  
“Listen,” Valarie chastised then continued, “We were in the water but you looked, older, very tired. I’d never seen you look so worn down. And your eyes were white and… I don’t think you could see me. And then you just melted into the water.” Valarie turned over and Genesis leaned down to kiss her, softly. 

“That does sound strange.” Genesis murmured. Valarie smiled up at her,

“Let me know if you're going to melt before you do, please?” A mischievous gleam came over Genesis eyes and she leaned down, nipping at the soft light skin on her neck. 

“ _You_ didn’t warn _me_ before you melted last night, did you, Princess?” Valarie’s face turned red and she playfully pushed the guardian back.  
“I’m going to have you beheaded.” Genesis laughed and sat up again. 

“Get dressed, my princess. I’ll ring for your maids.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it possible to write your own characters very out of character? Because I think I just did. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
